How To Save A Life
by lirial89
Summary: Godric has grown tired of living in a world without his mate, before he greets the sun a pleading letter reaches him. Harry begs the founder of Hogarts to restore the school to its former glory when they meet destinys will change. Harry/Godric revised first chapter!
1. Would They Be Proud?

Harry Potter/True Blood - I own neither of them...

**Summery :**

Harry is Godric's mate, set in 5th year. Harry sends a desperate letter to one of the founder's of Hogwarts. He begs Godric to come to Hogwarts and stop the corruption that's festering inside the school. Godric gets the letter as he reaches the rooftop and chooses to help save the school before he greets the sun, he has lived over two thousand years without him mate and no longer wishes to continue his lonely existence. Dumbledore is evil, Voldemort will eventually be torn to shreds. Harry/Godric, Neville/Eric, Luna/Pam. Weasley/Hermione/Dumbles/ministry!bashing

† § ∞۞∞ § †

**Chapter 1 - Would They be Proud?**

† § ∞۞∞ § †

"This isn't life in the fast lane, it's life in the oncoming traffic."  
>― <span>Terry Pratchett<span>

† § ∞۞∞ § †

Hogwarts had been back for just four days but already Harry can tell this is going to be that worst year yet. The new Defence teacher had already given him a detention and for his punishment he'd been made to mutilate himself with what he'd later learned was a blood quill.

Harry looked down at his hand, focusing on the raised red skin tracing the words with his eyes – _I must not tell lies_ – the words are carved into him, they're now a part of him now and he wonders how many more times he'll be made to do so before the damage becomes permanent. Harry closes his eyes and presses his forehead to the cold glass of the window, he lets the cool of the window sooth his soul, taking the calm that is invading his body and letting it relax tense muscles and his tired mind.

Harry wondered what he'd done in his previous lives to deserve what he'd gone through in this one. He could feel the lingering ache in his newly healed bones (Uncle Vernon had been particularly vicious that summer, Harry had gotten three cracked ribs and the bones in his left arm had spiral fractures up it from being twisted behind his back. His back had been covered in welts from Vernon's belt and his body a patchwork of bruises of various colours and scars that mapped the story of his life on his skin.) and his skin prickled in memory of the now healed marks that had littered his skin.

He opened his eyes when Neville quietly entered their dorm, the two boys looked at each other silently for a second before Harry smiled at the quiet boy who returned the smile as he crossed to Harry and joined him on the window seat. Harry thought Neville was the best person in Hogwarts, he helped Harry brew healing potions and he'd thought ahead that year and brought some SkelleMend from his allowance for the year, so that Harry would have the worst of the pain gone before the train ride ended.

The two boys didn't speak, they just sat lightly pressed together along their sides, drawing comfort from each other. Neville's family wasn't physically abusive like Harry's (Not since he'd been accepted into Hogwarts anyway) but the taller boy was still treated quite badly by his family and he carried his own scars. Neville closed his eyes and tipped his head back to rest against the window pane, after a long moment of silence Neville spoke, his words quietly echoing through the room.

"Do you ever wonder what our parents would think if they could see us? If we make them proud?" he asked his voice weary and tired. Harry thought about how to answer before speaking, it was a question that deserved thought and one he'd obsessed over before.

"I – sometimes. I mean, I don't miss _them_, but there's this space inside me that feels empty because I never knew them, you know what I mean?" he turned his head so he could meet his friend's eyes, Neville nodded he understood how Harry felt. "I – the _idea_ of James and Lily is wonderful but they – well James was a bully and I don't really know much about Lily," He paused before continuing. "I think they'd be proud of me but I also think if they were any kind of parents they'd have pulled me from Hogwarts before the end of first year let alone the others," he looked back at Neville who met his eyes seriously. "I _do_ know that they would have loved us both, no matter what, there's no question of that Nev. But hell if I know what they'd think," Neville smiled slightly at Harry's words and turned the topic onto a lighter debate about classes.

The two boys kept chatting for almost an hour before they decided to get ready for bed, just managing to shut and lock their curtains before Ron stomped up the stairs. Harry breathed out a sigh of relief that he had managed to avoid the red haired traitor for the night.

Harry felt tears prick his eyes as he remember finding out about how his friends had been informing on him and how the traitorous scum had been paid to befriend him. Harry shook his head sharply and banished the thoughts from his mind; he wasn't going to lose sleep over them, not any more.

He closed his eyes and turned so his back was to Ron's bed, he started to count in his head, reaching four hundred and thirty-eight before he fell asleep.

† § ∞۞∞ § †

A.N. Hey guys, chapter one is heavily revised and I feel like I need to inform you that all my knowledge of 'True Blood' comes from fan fiction and wiki so be gentle with me. Basically I saw the name Godric and I went 'OMG I need to do something about this!' and then I read 'Godric's Mate' on FFN and I thought OMG again, which spawned the idea for this story. And I've just gotten interested in continuing this because all of you lovely people have been favouriting this on FFN and I thought that if all of you liked it then maybe I should continue it, so here we go :) I'll post this chapter tomorrow and I'll get on with chapter two.

So thanks for reading my story, I hope you like the changes and I'm really grateful that you let me know you liked it, if no one had favoured or followed my story it would have mostly been left for dead, so I hope you enjoy it.

TTFN

Love Jenna


	2. We Build Then We Beak

**Chapter Two – We Build Then We Break**

† § ∞۞∞ § †

"Do you think it's possible for an entire nation to be insane?"  
>― <span>Terry Pratchett<span>, _Monstrous Regiment_

† § ∞۞∞ § †

Harry woke suddenly. Going from asleep to awake in a heartbeat he stared up at the canopy of his bed, his heart steady and his mind mostly quiet. He lay in his bed for several minutes before he sat up with a sigh and glanced at his watch 4.45am, Harry gathered his clothes for the day and after pausing to wake Neville he headed into the showers.

A few minutes after Harry started his shower he heard the door open and the water in the next cubicle start. Both Harry and Neville liked being up early, it was a quiet time where they could just talk and do their homework or reading without being nagged at by Hermione or interrupted by anyone else. Harry finished his shower and got dressed; he ran a brush through his hair and brushed his teeth quickly. He stared into the mirror briefly and with a frown of concentration he slowly managed to change some of his hair so that the shoulder length inky black hair now had streaks of several different colours in it.

Neville stepped up to the sink next to him and eyed Harry's hair as he brushed his own teeth. "I like it," he offered and Harry ducked his head with a smile. "Could you help with mine?" he asked and Harry studied Neville's hair, it was almost the length of Harry's and a deep rich brown colour.

Harry nodded in agreement. "Sure Neville, what colours do you want?"

"Well I like the blue, red and green, I'm not to sure about the purple but I'd like some gold too," Harry hummed in agreement and reached out to let his magic guide Neville's, he changed three streaks before Neville's magic could follow the pattern that Harry's had shown it and slowly colour bloomed from the roots of his hair and travelled down to the tips. The colours in their hair were bright jewel colours that no muggle hair dye could produce. "Thanks Harry, where did you get the idea?" Neville asked and Harry shrugged.

"I met a Metamorphmagus towards the end of summer and she told me that it couldn't be learnt but I remembered that I haven't had a hair cut in years and it never grew and I changed a teacher's hair colour back in primary school. And I figured trying couldn't hurt and I managed to grow and shrink my hair length so I figured that colouring it couldn't hurt." Harry told him and Neville nodded thoughtfully and admired his hair in the mirror. They left the bathroom and gathered their things for the day, books, parchment, inks and quills along with the Maunders Map before warding their things with vicious but ultimately harmless spells (Harry's favourite was one that branded the perpetrator with the word 'thief' in flashing colours on their forehead and made them tell the truth about what they'd done, he thought that Ron would probably try to break into his trunk within a week.)

They headed into a corner of the common room that was tucked slightly out of sight and covered in a mild notice-me-not charm; they pulled out their homework and started to write the essays assigned to them. Harry checked his watch before he started his charms essay on animation, it was 5.23am and they had at least two hours before anyone who would bother them would be down.

The two of them worked quietly, occasionally bouncing ideas off each other and when Harry finished the charms assignment he didn't reach for his transfiguration one straight away. He couldn't stop thinking about the conversation he and Neville had had the night before about parents and if they'd be proud of their children.

It made him think of Hogwarts and if the Founders would be proud of what the school had become, he couldn't stop thinking about it and he remembered that there was no confirmed date of death for the four people who had started the school.

He thought about the Flamel's and that they had lived for over six hundred years so far (He didn't believe that they were dead, Harry thought that they would have had a spare Stone or given Dumbledore a fake to look after) and who was to say that the four strongest of their time hadn't found a way to live just as long?

Harry pulled a spare piece of parchment out from his pile and paused before he started to write, it took several minutes before he worked out how to start the letter.

_**To Godric Gryffindor,**_

_**Hello, my name is Harry Potter and I got to the school you started in Scotland over a thousand years ago. I'm a fifth year Gryffindor which is why I started your letter first, it seemed – right to write to you before the other Founders.**_

_**Last night a friend of mine (Neville**_

He paused and looked at Neville who was doing his history homework. "Hey Nev?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm – ah, I'm writing to the Founders, can I put your name in the letters?" Neville blinked at him and tilted his head. "I was thinking about last night and our conversation and that got me thinking of Hogwarts and how the Founders probably had thought of the school as their baby and if they'd be proud of what it's become," he explained and Neville nodded thoughtfully.

"There's no grave for any of them, no one has ever confirmed how they died or when – they just left the school one day," Neville mused quietly. "Sure Harry, you can put my name in the letters, can I read them before you send them?" Harry nodded with a smile and continued the letter.

_**Last night a friend of mine (Neville Longbottom) and I discussed our parents and if they would be proud of us (Mine are dead, murdered by the current Dark Lord when I was a baby and Neville's were tortured into insanity a day after mine died) and that if they were any kind of parents we'd have been transferred to different schools by our second year at the latest if they had been any kind of parents at all. **_

_**This got me thinking about Hogwarts and how the school was probably your 'baby' and if the four of you would be proud of what the school had become.**_

_**So I'm writing to let you know what the school has become. I'll tell you about the years I've spent at Hogwarts and the classes that are offered.**_

_**I'll start with the classes. There are seven main classes that all students must take until after they take their O. (Ordinary Wizarding Levels) at the end of the fifth year at Hogwarts.**_

_**Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Astronomy.**_

_**Charms is taught by Professor Filius Flitwick who is also the Head of Ravenclaw. He's a good teacher, fair and professional. He doesn't play favourites or discriminate against anyone. He used to be a world champion dueller.**_

_**Transfiguration is taught by Professor Minerva McGonagall, she's also the Head of Gryffindor and the Deputy Headmistress. She's a good teacher but I think she's overworked, she doesn't have anytime for students outside of class and if you fall behind then it's up to you and your friends to try and figure out what went wrong. She is subtle about it but you can tell she doesn't like the Slytherin students.**_

_**Potions is taught by a 'former' Death Eater (a follower of the current Dark Lord) Severus Snape, he's the Head of Slytherin. He's a cruel, bigoted bastard who despises all Gryffindors and those who aren't 'Purebloods'. He's a terrible teacher whose technique consists of writing the instructions on a blackboard and stalking around the classroom with a snarl. Students regularly throw extra ingredients into each others cauldrons and injuries are very common. He regularly takes house points from non-Slytherins for 'asking questions, not asking questions, not fixing someone else's mistakes,' and my favourite one – 'breathing'. **_

_**Herbology is taught by Professor Pomona Sprout, she's the head of Hufflepuff. She's a good teacher, very hands on and always has time for students who need help.**_

_**History of Magic is taught by Professor Binns. He's a ghost who only teaches about Goblin 'Rebellions'. Most of us either study something else in his class or treat it as nap time.**_

_**The Defence Against the Dark Arts position is cursed. It was cursed over fifty years ago by the current Dark Lord when he didn't get the job. No one has held the position for more then a year since. **_

_**So far the teachers I've had in DADA were**_

_**First year - Quirrell (Who had the Shade of the Dark Lord living on the back of his head, during the school year. He didn't teach a single spell and tried to kill me at least twice during the school year. He also let a troll inside the school during Halloween,)**_

– _**Second year – Gilderoy Lockhart (The only magic he excelled at were memory charms, he couldn't even get rid of some Cornish Pixies he brought to class.) **_

– _**Third year – Remus Lupin (He mainly taught about dangerous 'Creatures' but he also taught me the Patronus Spell to drive away Dementors. He was a Werewolf who forgot to take his Wolfsbane potion one night and nearly ate three students.)**_

– _**Fourth year – Barty Crouch Jr. who was disguised as former Auror Alistair 'Madeye' Moody (Sad thing is that Crouch Jr. was a Death Eater planning to help kill me and resurrect the Dark Lord but he was the best Defence teacher I've had.) **_

_**and Fifth year – Delores Umbridge (She's a Ministry appointed teacher. By order of the Ministry of Magic we will not be learning any spells in class this year, all we'll be doing is reading theory. When she called me a liar about the Dark Lord returning last year I yelled back and was given detention, during this I had to write lines with a Blood Quill –they've been outlawed as an instrument of torture for over three hundred years, you can only use them to sign legal contracts- the line I had to write for over three hours was '**__I must not tell lies__**'. She also despises all those with creature blood)**_

_**Quirrell died while attacking me at the end of the school year (supposedly my mother's sacrifice carries a blood protection)**_

_**Lockhart tried to erase the memories of myself and another student when the wand he was using backfired and wiped out all his memories (his entire life is a blank)**_

_**Lupin left the school after forgetting his potion that night when Snape told his students that he was a werewolf.**_

_**Crouch Jr. was 'Kissed' by a Dementor leaving only a soulless shell behind and the real Madeye Moody was discovered to be locked in his trunk, where he had been since before the school year started.**_

_**And given that we're only on our fifth day of classes unfortunately the 'Umbitch' (As the students call her) is still at the school and among the living. The betting pool currently has 'disappears', 'insanity', 'Trips down the Stairs' and 'killed by animals' as the top bets. **_

_**Astronomy is taught by Professor Aurora Sinistra, she's ok but the muggle world is far more knowledgeable about it all, the data she's working with is a hundred years out of date.**_

_**At the end of our Second year we have to choose at least two other classes to take along with the basics during our Third year. There are five options.**_

_**Divination, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Care for Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies.**_

_**Divination is taught by Sybil Trelawney (She always smells of sherry and doesn't 'predict' anything other than doom and brutal death).**_

_**I didn't take Runes but I hear that the teacher is good, unfortunately you can't change courses one you've selected them.**_

_**I didn't take Arithmancy**_

_**Care for Magical Creature is currently taught by Rubius Hagrid (I like Hagrid, he's a very kind half giant but he was expelled in his third year when he was set up by another student but what it comes down to is that we're being taught by a Third Year dropout who can't comprehend that the creatures that he shows us are dangerous.)**_

_**Muggle Studies is taught by a Pureblood witch who has never lived with muggles and although I don't take the class I've been told the information taught is at least forty years old and most it's wrong and makes muggles sound like animals or savages. None of the Purebloods are even aware that muggles have walked on the moon.**_

Harry paused and read through what he had written so far. Huh, writing it down made everything seem so much – darker and he hadn't even written the details yet. Neville peered over his shoulder and Harry moved the parchment so he could read it better.

"Well," he said eventually. "That's depressing and you haven't even started on Dumbledore yet. Not to mention none of your – adventures,"

Harry snorted quietly. "You mean His idea of training?" Neville smiled sourly and bumped his shoulder against Harry's before he went back to his homework. Harry checked the time, 6.54am, between thirty minutes to an hour before they'd be interrupted, breakfast started at eight am.

_**So that's the classes and teachers and now I'll tell you about the Headmaster.**_

_**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Self proclaimed Leader of the Light, the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. And before the summer of last year it was an open secret that the current Minister of Magic would bombard Dumbledore with dozens of owls a day asking for advice.**_

_**I – The best way to describe Dumbles is to go through his actions as I've seen them, it may be my prejudges towards him that is colouring what I've seen but… well you can make up your mind.**_

_**After my parents were killed Dumbledore placed me with my Aunt and Uncle. And by placed I mean that he left me wrapped in a blanket, with a note, on their doorstep in November when I was fifteen months old.**_

_**I was given my first introduction to the Wizarding world not by a teacher as all the muggleborn and raised are supposed to be but by Hagrid who despite being kind cannot do magic legally nor is he trained to give muggleborns an introduction into the magical world, and he's not particularly intelligent.**_

_**During my first year he employed Professor Quirrell to teach Defence. The man stuttered so badly no one could understand a word he said, he taught no spells the entire year and was basically the most useless person in the castle. And he'd allowed the Dark Lord to possess him. Shouldn't that have been something the castle wards would have warned against?**_

_**Dumbles also transferred Nickolas Flamel's stone of immortality from a secure vault in Gringotts to a school full of children when he knew that Voldemort (the Dark Lord) was after it. We were told that if we didn't want to 'Die a painful death' then we were to avoid the third floor corridor. No age line prevented students from entering it and a simple unlocking charm (alhohamora) undid the door. Behind that door was a giant Cerberus named 'Fluffy'. But I'll come back to that.**_

_**On Halloween Quirrell let a troll into the castle. He then came screaming into the Great Hall about it and then pretended to faint. Dumbles ordered the students back to their dormitories ignoring that the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs are in the dungeons (That's where the troll was supposed to be). He tried to kill me again during my first Quidditch game (I'm the seeker) by jinxing my broom but I survived.**_

_**Despite the fact that he must have known that Quirrell/Voldemort (I think of them as Quirrllmort) would go after the Stone as soon as he left the school, Dumbles left for a meeting at the Ministry. He didn't portkey there, he didn't floo, he didn't apparate to the Ministry – what he did, was fly on a broom from Hogwarts to **_**London**_**! Now does that seem shifty to you? **_

_**So the Headbastard left and my friends and I were convinced that Snape (he was FAR more threatening then Quirrell who was just pathetic) was going to steal the Stone and we went to McGonagall and told her that we'd worked it out, that the Stone was in danger and she ignored us, told us it was safe and sent us off to play.**_

Harry looked up when he heard someone rattling down the stairs to the female dorms; he leant back so they couldn't see him and noticed it was Hermione, he sneered at her from his hidden corner and felt Neville nudge his shoulder gently, Harry sighed quietly and started to pack his things into his new bookbag leaving the letter for last. He passed it to Neville when the taller boy finished packing his own bag, he read through it and scoffed quietly (Hermione was loitering near the door).

"Why the hell do people still think the bastard is 'light'?" he murmured quietly to Harry who accepted the pages back.

"Fuck knows, I think he has them all hypnotised," Harry replied just as quietly as they watched Hermione who was now glaring at the stairs to the boys dorm, finally she huffed loudly and stormed out of the common room. Once she was gone Harry and Neville stood and Harry put the letter in the hidden compartment in his bag. "Thanks again for the bag Nev," Harry told him and Neville smiled.

"You're welcome Harry, I'm just glad you liked your birthday present," They headed up the stairs to the male dorms and quickly woke their year mates, they got sleepy 'Thankyou's' from Dean and Seamus when they shook the two awake gently but for Ron Neville simply jerked his bed curtains open. "Get up, its breakfast time," he told the red-head who groaned and rolled over away from the light. He shrugged at Harry and the two headed back down the stairs and made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

† § ∞۞∞ § †

The two boys entered the Great Hall seemingly engrossed in a discussion and not paying attention to anything else; that allowed them to take a seat on the far end of the table from Hermione who was reading a thick tome while eating her breakfast. Harry filled his plate with scrambled eggs and bacon and some fruit, he poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice and started to eat while continuing his quiet conversation with Neville about the charms homework they had finished that morning. They knew better than to discuss anything out in the open.

Ten minutes later Dean and Seamus came and sat next to them and Neville and Harry easily included them in the conversation. Breakfast was fifteen minutes from then end when Harry finally bothered to ask about his ex-friend.

"Where's Weasley? Shouldn't he be here, making us all sick from his table manners?" he asked and Dean grinned, his teeth white in his dark face.

"It's his fault," He said somewhat maliciously. "You woke him at the same time as us and we called out to him when we left, so if he's still asleep it's his fault,"

Seamus had an equally darkly amused smirk. "And when Dean says we called out… well we might have done it quietly," the four snickered and Harry was glad that Seamus wasn't listening to his mother's opinion of Harry but trusting what he knew of his year mate personally.

The four were just finishing their plates off when Hermione stormed over to them angrily. They looked up at her as she came to a stop in front of them. "Harry! Why didn't you sit with me? And what did you do to your hair? And where's Ron?" she snapped rapid fire, Harry rolled his eyes and stood.

"Granger, as I informed you during this summer and at least once a day since we've been back – we're not friends anymore, leave me alone you traitorous bitch and mind your own business. I don't care where Weasley is, as far as I'm concerned the two of you can go fuck yourselves," He told her in a cold, calm voice before picking up his bag and leaving the hall, Neville and the other two following him with quiet glee.

The four quickly made their way up to the Divination Tower and settled in for another useless class.

None of them were surprised when thirty minute into class Ron came barreling in, losing fifteen points from their annoyed teacher.


End file.
